Wireless networks are telecommunications networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area.
The first generation of wireless telephone technology used analog mobile phones in which analog information signals were transmitted. As technology progressed a second generation (2G) of wireless service was introduced. In 2G systems, digital information signals were used to modulate a carrier. These 2G technologies used time division multiplexed access (TDMA) or code division multiple access (CDMA) technologies to distinguish multiple users. Such networks that were upgraded to handle higher-speed packet data in networks referred to as 2.5G and 3G networks. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) respectively developed the GSM/UMTS/HSDPA and cdmaOne/CDMA2000 technologies. The next evolution is 4G technology, which is referred to as long term evolution-system architecture evolution (LTE-SAE) and uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) technology.
Other wireless protocols have also developed including WiFi, an implementation of various IEEE 802.11 protocols, WiMAX, an implementation of IEEE 802.16, and HiperMAN, which is based on an ETSI alternative to IEEE 802.16.
Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment). One benefit that users of such applications can obtain is the ability to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology. The range of the wireless communication technology can also vary depending on the deployment. A macro cell transceiver is typically used by service providers to provide coverage over a five kilometer distance. A pico cell transceiver can provide coverage over about a half kilometer distance, and a femto cell transceiver can provide coverage over a 50-200 meter distance. A femto cell transceiver is similar in coverage to a WiFi access point and can be used to provide network access over a short range.
Current wireless communication systems use either, or a combination of, circuit switching and packet switching in order to provide mobile data services to user equipment such as a mobile node. User equipment can be a cell phone, a PDA, a Blackberry, a laptop computer with a wireless card, or any other wireless device. Generally speaking, with circuit-based approaches, wireless data is carried by a dedicated (and uninterrupted) connection between the sender and recipient of data using a physical switching path. Once the direct connection is set up, it is maintained for as long as the sender and receiver have data to exchange. The establishment of such a direct and dedicated switching path results in a fixed share of network resources being tied up until the connection is closed. When the physical connection between the sender and the receiver is no longer desired, it is torn down and the network resources are allocated to other users as necessary.
Packet-based approaches, on the other hand, do not permanently assign transmission resources to a given call, and do not require the setup and teardown of physical connections between a sender and receiver of data. In general, a data flow in packet-based approaches is “packetized,” where the data is divided into separate segments of information, and each segment receives “header” information that may provide, for example, source information, destination information, information regarding the number of bits in the packet, priority information, and security information. The packets are then routed to a destination independently based on the header information. The packet flow may include a number of packets or a single packet.
A part of the evolution of packet based communications has been the development of IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS). IMS is an architectural framework for delivering internet protocol (IP) multimedia to mobile nodes. A call session control function (CSCF) can manage much of the signaling that occurs in an IMS core. The CSCF functionality can be logically divided into three functionalities: a Proxy-CSCF (P-CSCF), an Interrogating CSCF (I-CSCF), and a Serving CSCF (S-CSCF). Additionally, the CSCF functionality is envisioned by two different groups for inclusion in two different topologies: Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and CDMA 2000. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is responsible for IMS which works with GSM systems and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) is responsible for Multimedia Domain (MMD) which is used with CDMA systems and is based on the 3GPP IMS concept. The current IMS standards place significant responsibility on application servers to manage the mobile nodes requesting content and services and to communicate within certain parameters. With the fast pace of development, there are a number mobile nodes with varying capabilities as well as a number of application servers with varying capabilities, and all application servers may not be fully IMS compliant.
IMS packet based communications rely on session initiation protocol (SIP) to initiate and control telephone calls. This protocol is widely used on Voice-over-IP (VoIP) networks to control and manage telephony features on a standard IP network, and has been adapted for use with IMS. Among the many uses of SIP are creation, modification and termination of unicast or multicast sessions involving one or several media streams. SIP is designed to be independent of its underlying transport layer, but typically runs on TCP/IP networks. Its headers are similar to Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) headers in that they are embodied in plain text; this allows a network operator to examine SIP packets and route them efficiently and simply.